The Blind Date
by BadKitty17
Summary: Manon goes on a blind date, only to find that her date is literally blind! BelgUkr, yuri, kinda fluffy.


**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

A beautiful spread of tiny cakes and pastries lay on a silky blue blanket, along with two floral teacups, and a thermos of hot, sweet tea. A blonde woman, with her hair tied up in a special green ribbon sat cross legged on the blanket, toying with her necklace nervously as she awaited her date's arrival.

Manon's friend, Antonio had made it his mission to get her a girlfriend ever since he caught her looking somewhat jealous at the sight of him and his husband, Arthur. Well, she couldn't help but be a little jealous of her friend; Antonio was happily married with a kid on the way, meanwhile all her relationships had ended in bitter breakups...

And so far, none of the blind dates Antonio had set Manon up with had gone very well; Natalya didn't stop going on about her brother, Ivan, Roisin was too loud, Elizabeta just wasn't her type...And now, here she sat, waiting for the next girl Antonio had set her up with; the cute, but timid Katyusha Braginskaya. He'd selected a picnic in the park for the date, going to the trouble of getting Arthur to donate one of his best tea sets, and getting Francis to make some petit fours. " _Everything's gotta be perfect for your date!"_ Antonio had said, when he'd presented Manon with the donations.

"Manon?" A voice with a thick Ukrainian accent called gently.

Manon snapped back to reality, looking up to see a woman stood a few blocks away from her, with dark glasses over her eyes.

"Yeah, over here, Katyusha!" Manon answered, quickly brushing her skirt with her hands.

Katyusha took a step forward, then paused, as though she were unsure of where Manon's voice had been coming from. Then she felt the ground before her with a long stick, before walking carefully towards Manon and the little picnic.

"You look great," Manon greeted, smiling up at her date. Katyusha had on a pair of cropped trousers, a frilled white shirt, and heeled blue sandals, along with a small touch of lipgloss.

"T-Thanks," she returned shyly, taking a seat opposite her date.

Manon quickly opened the thermos, taking the scent of the earthy, somewhat floral liquid in as she enquired, "Want some tea?"

"Alright," Katyusha responded, taking a moment to feel around for the teacup.

As Manon sipped at her own tea, she couldn't help but steal a few gazes at Katyusha, adoring the way she smiled as she tasted the drink...

"It's really good," Katyusha chirped, "You make great tea, Manon."

"I'm glad you like it," the Belgian replied. Maybe sitting through Arthur's lecture about how to make the perfect blend of tea wasn't a complete waste of time...

The two sat in awkward silence as Manon stole gazes at her date, enjoying the sweet smile that graced the cute Ukrainian's lips...

"So...You're from Ukraine? What's it like there?" Manon enquired.

And then their conversation started. It was boring, but at the same time, somewhat pleasant for Manon; she hung on her date's every word, mostly because of how sweet her voice sounded...

"I bet Belgium's a nice place too, though," Katyusha giggled, "If there are lots of girls like you there!"

Manon blushed ever-so-slightly at that comment. Time to move things along a bit...

"How about some cream puffs? Chocolate or banana?" Manon offered as she saw Katyusha's hand about to graze the plate.

"Banana would be great, thanks," Katyusha replied.

But the moment Katyusha went to bite into the pastry, cream spurted out of the middle, leaving a nice, fat blob on her bottom lip.

Manon polished her chocolate one off quickly, inspecting her date's face. Truth be told, she wasn't the biggest fan of banana cream, but now was the perfect opportunity to...do something to Katyusha...

"Here, let me get that cream off," she purred, moving closer to the girl.

Katyusha felt warm, velvety fingers caress her cheek gently, making her breathing become slightly uneven.

Manon started by just licking off the cream, resulting in a light sigh from Katyusha, before moving onto her lips. She began kissing them chastely, but Katyusha quickly pulled away.

"Can I taste the chocolate one now?" the girl begged.

And Katyusha kissed Manon back, slipping her tongue inside the Belgian's mouth, blending the flavours of the cream they'd eaten perfectly.

"That was even better than the tea," Katyusha decided.

"Do you want more, then?" Manon offered, earning a nod from her date...

 **BelgUkr, because there needs to be more of it in this fandom. I know this fic wasn't great, but I hope you like it anyway, and I'll see ya later!**

 **Kitty x**


End file.
